


【超短篇】软弱

by Simow



Series: 布尔玛与机器人 [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simow/pseuds/Simow
Summary: 未来的世界线里，特兰克斯回来击败沙鲁后，某个普通日子的布尔玛她……





	【超短篇】软弱

胶囊公司的天顶破了一半，特兰克斯拿起剑，和妈妈道别后飞远，去救援东都的幸存者。布尔玛坐着向下的电梯，十几米下是另一个地底住所。这里被改造成和地面相同的样子：有花园，小恐龙和室外场景的全息成像。

在卧室门口输入密码后，在她背后打开了一扇密门。

卧室的床还是一样的大，摆设也都在相同的位置。他蜷缩成一团，像婴儿一样侧躺，布尔玛坐在床边按下启动钮，那个圆形开关翻了半圈，嵌回了他的体内。

他总是会坏，他总会去挑战自己，然后坏掉。

她摸着他的前额，唤着名字，看着他慢慢睁了开眼。像在一个普通的早晨，她红红的眼圈只是一次熬夜。她沉默着，任他自检完成。火焰头的赛亚人望向布尔玛点点头，张张嘴未发一词又合上了。

她只能采集到他们刚刚同床时的记忆。

他发现自己的视力变清楚了，能观察到她黑发的发根深处的白色，她上的粉底也比以前厚了很多，看起来就像……比昨天老了几十岁。他‘又一次’选择不说，下床走出了房间，去院子里准备日课的热身。

关节变迟钝了，气也发不出，每次他想回溯和战斗有关记忆时，头总会痛。

布尔玛把一盘食物放到院子的小桌上，“先吃完早饭再练吧。”

这个男人背对着自己，右手覆在左前臂上，如雕像般一动不动的矗立着。

她叹了口气，无论再怎么篡改记忆，都没法避开他的直觉。

“我死了，对吧。”

“恩，20多年了。”

“现在情况是？”

“特兰克斯打赢了人造人，还有沙鲁。”

“…是吗。”他嘴角翘了下。

“我是个假货，机器人。”他给她看了撕破皮的前臂，一堆由芯片、钢筋杠杆、塑胶杂糅成的混合体。“你想要的人已经在地狱里呆着了。”

她伸出手张了张嘴，但知道没用，他没为她停过一次。

“就算身为机器，我依旧是赛亚人。没有战斗就不要唤醒我。关掉我，不然我就要继续日课了。”

机器人直视着对方，直到她一只手捂住眼，头低垂。他走过布尔玛的身边，背影消失在大门内。

……

布尔玛打开了重力室的门。感应到非封闭环境，重力发生器停止运作，设定依旧是300G。

在操作盘的边上有团压成饼状的废铁团，边上还有其他几块相似的被随意的扫到一边。

“这次也没坚持到吃完早饭啊……”

在自己快要受不住的时候，仅是感觉和他同在一室，都会好受很多。想见他，真的好想见他，几分也好，几秒也行……

儿子曾提过那另一个世界线的事，尤其是决战沙鲁的最后，贝吉塔因特兰克斯被杀而暴走…但，她怎么也模拟不出这样的他。

“如果再來一场侵略……哎，我在想什么呢…”

她抹抹前额，低下头在废铁里翻检，取走一块芯片。

在关上重力室的门前，她又望了望里面的废铁团：

最远的那块是在她刚刚捡到他的尸体不久后的产物；中间的那块诞生于特兰克斯乘坐时光机消失后；而这块…

她自嘲了下，重新封印了这个房间。


End file.
